swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vulptereen
Vulptereen Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from its Byss and the Deep Core counterpart). The Vulptereens are as poor a people as can be found in the galaxy. Most members of the planet's populace work for the Trade Federation, operating massive underground drilling machines that carve out tunnels used for waste storage. Those not directly under the thumb of the Trade Federation live in the crumbling aboveground cities, producing the few Airspeeders and other Vehicles for which the planet is known. Whether toiling away in underground caverns or cranking out locally designed repulsorcraft, the people of Vulpter are constantly inundated with inferior products and cast-off merchandise. The tragedy of the Vulptereens is that they have simply been exploited into poverty. The inferiority of Vulpter gives its exploiters no reason to feel remorse for the hardships inflicted on the people of the world, and as a result, the Vulptereens simply have careless decision after careless decision thrust upon them by their corporate masters. Vulptereen Characteristics Personality: Vulptereens are naturally optimistic and hopeful, traits that are slowly washed away as their homeworld's exploitation is continued. Physical Description: 'Vulptereens have six tusks and a feeler protruding outward from their snouts, and two pointed ears on top. Their eyes were yellow-green, with black pupils capable of seeing in dark conditions, yet they lack good depth perception. 'Age Groups: Vulptereens age at the following stages: Homeworld: The tragic world of Vulpter. To the Trade Federation (And subsequently the Empire), Vulpter is so insignificant that it can be (And occasionally is) omitted entirely from maps and Hyperspace travel charts. Languages: The local tongue of Vulpterish, consisting of numerous snorts and squeaks that is difficult to reproduce. Example Names: '''Dud Bolt, Lon Wert. '''Adventurers: Vulptereens are often brash and headstrong. Many are avid fans of racing in all forms, and one of the few ways off Vulpter is as a pilot. As such, most heroic Vulptereens are Scoundrels and Technicians, with the odd Scout. Vulptereen Species Traits Vulptereens share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Vulptereens receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Wisdom and Charisma. Vulptereens make excellent pilots and are good with their hands, but they suffer cultural gaps with the rest of the galaxy due to their isolation. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Vulptereens gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Vulptereens have a base speed of 4 squares. * Darkvision: Vulptereens ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * Conditional Bonus Feat: Vulptereens are capable of reacting quickly to danger and obstacles thrown in their path. A Vulptereen with Initiative as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Initiative) as a bonus Feat. * Toxic Resistance: Years of living in a polluted environment have made Vulptereens hardier and more able to resist the negative effects of many toxins. Vulptereens receive a +5 Species bonus to their Fortitude Defense against Poisons and Toxic Atmospheres. * Automatic Languages: All Vulptereens can speak, read, and write both Basic and Vulpterish. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Vulptereens